Crimson Nightmares
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: All I see is red red red. The same dark crimson that attacked my friends. Those same crimson hands haunt my nightmares now. Edited and ready to go. Please R&R!


**Hello again! Welcome to the totally new version of OneEyed Hatake! I got home from Paris and saw that I had ANOTHER REVIEW! Hooolllyyy crap that's awesome! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry, I'm one of those people who freaks out when they get like, TWO reviews. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-Fennie Magicpants (Penname for this story!)**

_A new girl in the village. This should be interesting._ _Don't think that, Kakashi. I wonder what Hokage-sama wants me to do about her. Tsunade needs to learn to not be so freaking mysterious about missions._

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find a Hatake Kakashi?" A childish voice asked from behind me.

"No, girl. Now go away." A familiar voice, Master Jiraya, scolded.

"Geez, is it illegal to ask questions or something?" She retorted.

I whipped around to see a young woman, who looked about 16 or 17, arguing with Jiraya. She had a bandage over her left eye. She wore a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was starlight silver and her one visible eye was a fiery red sharingan. Her headband showed that she was from the sand.

"It's not, and just go ask someone else! I'm busy writing my next book!"

The girl picked up the stack of papers and started to read.

"'You have to get out of the village!' said Jimmy. 'The cherry blossums are coming, and they're going to take my tortillas! Get that cow out of the way!' No offense, mister, but that's the most rediculous thing I've ever read." She said, skirting around Master Jiraya to avoid the attacks he was throwing at her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you said you were looking for me?"

"Are you Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Iruka-san told me to find you and tell you that there's uhh it starts with a K uhh what was it? Kurenai! That's what her name was! Iruka-san told me to tell you that Kurenai is looking for you!"

"Ohh geez, not Kurenai. Can you lie for me and say that you couldn't find me?"

"Iruka also wants to know if you have any extra rooms in your house."

"I have one. Can you lie for me?"

"Yep!"

She skipped off and opened the door to a shabby, run-down building.

"What's your name?" I called after her.

She poked her head out of the doorway.

"Ningyo Hatake."

So I had a sister…

**Ningyo's POV.**

"What did Kakashi say? You can have this, by the way. Konohamoru gave it to me earlier, and I don't care much for lollipops." Iruka asked, throwing me a bright red lollipop.

I opened it and sucked on the sweet for a moment.

"I couldn't find him, and when I did, he said that he had one room. He also said that he had to go on a very important mission and wouldn't be back until later tonight."

"Great. You'll be staying with him, since he's your brother."

"Okay!" I said, finishing the lollipop. I frowned.

"What?"

"That lollipop tasted funny…" I said.

The room started spinning. Everything swirled around me. I fell forward, into Iruka's arms.

"What happened to that lollipop…What did you do, Konohamoru?" Iruka wondered aloud.

**Iruka's POV.**

I had to carry the rib-skinny teen piggyback style to Kakashi's house, where I slammed my fist on the door. It was nearly 11:00 pm.

"KAKASHI! OPEN THE DOOR!"

The door opened.

"Maaaaa I was sleeping, Iruka. Why do you have Ningyo?"

"Konohamoru gave me a lollipop but you know how I hate lollipops, so I gave it to Ningyo and it was drugged with sleeping drugs and so she's kind of unconscious and the Hokage wants you to watch out for for a while." I explained, handing her to Kakashi.

"She's really light."

"I know. She's an orphan, Kakashi. Her other eye got like operated on or something, and you'd be surprised at what it can do. You're going to have to help her, and who knows? Maybe she'll show you what it does."

"How? How can she become a Kunoichi with ONE EYE?"

"You've managed. She's already a Kunoichi, so she'll be fine. She's already made it through the Ninja Academy. You should have fun living with another Jonin."

"She's a _Jonin_? This frail child?"

"She's 26, she's no child. And she's also the best ninja in the sand, and will be the second best ninja in Konoha, as soon as Tsunade completes all the paperwork. So don't doubt she could kick your ass."

"She's _26?_ I missed TWENTY SIX years of my little sister's life?"

"Yeah, but don't feel bad about it. You've still got a ton of time to spend with her. Just relax."

"Fine. When will she wake up?"

"Dunno. That's for you to figure out." I said, waving and walking away.

**Ningyo's POV.**

My eyes opened to see Kakashi holding me mumbling something about Iruka.

"Bastard." He mumbled.

"Language, dumbass." I joked.

"Shut up." Kakashi joked.

"My head hurts." I groaned.

"No wonder Ningyo-san."

"Ugh just call me 'Gyo. So anyway, can you put me down? This is AWKWARD." I rubbed my head.

Kakashi-san put me down. We stepped into his apartment.

"I'll show you where your room is?"

"Thanks, Kakashi-san."

"You can call me Nii-san. I am your brother."

I shook my head.

"I don't believe you. At all."

"Want to get some Ramen, Onee-chan?"

"I'd like that very much, Kakashi-san!" I said, smiling happily as he gave me a piggyback ride to Ichiraku Ramen.

When we got there, this kid with blonde hair, warm cerulean eyes, and a bright orange jumpsuit, this chick with pink hair, pink clothes, and bright green eyes, and some kid with black/blue hair, a blue shirt, white shorts, and ice cold, black eyes were sitting there. Kakashi waved. The kids waved back.

"Kakashi! Who's the chick? Your new girlfriend?" The pink-haired girl asked.

He put me down, practically glaring daggers at the girl. I smiled politely and introduced myself.

"I'm Ningyo, Kakashi's sister."

"One functioning eye has to run in the family, then." The black-haired boy said.

"Sasuke, don't be so mean!" Pink-hair said.

"Shut it, Sakura!" Sasuke snapped.

"You shouldn't talk to a lady like that." I snapped back.

"I'll talk to people however I want!"

That was the last straw. I kicked Sasuke off his stool and sent him soaring through the air, merely feet from the training arena. He stood up and gestured toward the training arena in the middle of the square.

"You sure?"

"Anything to help me get stronger so that I can beat Itachi."

"Hm. Let's do this." We started circling each other, already drawing a crowd.

"Kunai or no kunai, Kakashi-san?" I asked.

"Why're you asking him? You're fighting me." The mini-Uchiha sounded very bored.

"I'd rather not push you, and Kakashi's reffing."

"Maaa… Kunai, but mind your shots. Nothing lethal."

"Mk!"

"Fine."

A shuriken landed neatly near my feet. Sasuke glared at me as if saying, 'You had to ask, didn't you?' I looked back at him, tossing a kunai oh-so-casually past his left ear. He instinctively ducked for cover.

"Jump the gun again and it'll be your left nut, Sasuke." I laughed, removing the bandage from my eye.

The sudden brightness scared the crap out of me. Although, seeing Sasuke's face when he saw my mismatching eyes was worth it. The genetically-modified pupil zeroed in on Sasuke and immediately pulled him into a special arena, whereas his physical form lay still on the ground. It was an arena that would heal any injuries caused there. Although, I wasn't sure about the afteraffects when you got out of the arena… Meh. I'll find out later, I guess. The authoress's like that. **(Fennie: I AM NOT. 'Gyo: Get the hello out of my story. Fennie: FINE.) **I looked at my hands. They were opaque, a sign that I was running low on stored energy. The fight would soon begin to become tiring and troublesome, once it began. It had been a while since I'd last visited here.

"What the-Where are we?"

"Shini. It's a special spirit arena. Don't worry, you cannot die here. Let's just hope that Ningyo's eye doesn't give out when she runs low on chakra." Rishi, one of my closest spirit-fiend-friends responded.

"What will happen back at the training arena?"

"I suppose they're all freaking out… Should we go back, then?" I stared towards a huge screen.

"Is there like a screen or something so they know what's going on?"

"In a minute, my physical form should begin to play audio and video like a projection…"

I felt a pressure on the inside of my skull. _There we go. I see that still works. _Images of Kakashi and everyone at Ichiraku Ramen flooded into my mind, showing me a video about what was going on, while it played on the screen.

"Earth to Ningyo? Hello?"

"Maaaa shut up. They know what's going on, idiot. Let's get on with this."

"Whatever."

And so the fighting began. I threw an experimental frontkick at Sasuke, and he dodged. _Hmmm he primarily dodges. Let's not give him any room to dodge._ I put up a wall of Kunai, then delivered kick after kick to Sasuke. He dodged down, I threw an axekick. He jumped up, and I threw shuriken at him. Sasuke slipped behind me, apparently hoping to hit me or something, and threw several kunai into my exposed shoulders. Reaching behind me, strings of chakra flew from my fingers, pulled the kunai out(blood spurts included, don't doubt that), and returned them to Sasuke, where they buried themselves in his shoulder, thigh, and foot. I fell forward, exhausted. The chakra was leaking through my open wounds. Sasuke's chakra fell like rain out of his wounds. We were suddenly sucked back into our physical forms, the wounds replicating themselves into our flesh. Sakura rolled me onto my stomach and patched me up. Sasuke stumbled home, the blond boy supporting him and making sure he was okay.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I appreciate it!" I said, racing after them.

The blond boy whipped around to glare at me, avoiding looking at my already-bandaged eye. I looked at him sympathetically and motioned to Sasuke.

"I can fix his wounds, if you want. I never caught your name, by the way. I'm Ningyo."

"I'm Naruto, Sasuke's best friend and- Never you mind the last part. Fix him if you're going to!" The boy, Naruto, said.

_His voice is irritating… Oh well. Time to fix Sasuke._ I rolled the now-unconscious Sasuke onto his back. I made needle-like motions with my hands before using chakra thread to sew the wounds shut. Sasuke's eyes scrunched together like he was in pain. Naruto looked at me angrily. I shook me head. 'Do not move, Naruto.' I pleaded with my eyes. He shook his head and looked away, pulling out a cigarette. Lighting it, he stared at the stars.

"Naruto, you shouldn't smoke that. It smells awful." I used a kunai to cut the cigarette so short Naruto couldn't smoke it again.

"Thanks, 'Gyo." Sasuke said, his voice weak.

"Don't move, you'll mess up the chakra stitching. Give me a couple seconds."

Sasuke watched Naruto search his pockets for another cigarette.

"Where-"

"Gone."

"I didn't-"

"I threw them out."

"Why-"

"Gross."

"Damn-"

"Damn me, I know."

"I hate you both!"

"We love you too, Naruto."

"Love you, Dobe!"

"Shut it!" He stalked off.

"I'll talk to him later. Thanks for helping me out, I appreciate it." Sasuke turned to face me, now standing up.

"No problem. Just talk to him tomorrow. He seems like the kind of guy that forgets big fights in a few minutes."

"He is, trust me."

ANBU raced up to me. They had a bear mask.

"Hatake, someone's attacking the village! They're ANBU from the Hidden Mist. I thought you should know that all ANBU or ANBU veterans are called to fight. So you and Kakashi have to go to defend the borders with your students."

"Maaaa I don't want to endanger Kakashi's ex-students. What rank are all of you?" I asked Sasuke.

"I'm a Jonin, Sakura's a chuunin, and Naruto's a genin."

"You and Sakura can come and fight with us. Bear, you get me Kakashi. We need a plan."

"Sir!" The ANBU disappeared.


End file.
